


Sweet

by miracle_june



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_june/pseuds/miracle_june
Summary: Jisung's perseverance finally paid of when you finally said yes, after 1 year of non-stop courting and effort. You're finally his."You're mine now."





	Sweet

Sweet

“Ji, for the nth time. Yes, you’re officially my boyfriend. We’re officially dating, okay?” his face full of unconquerable hopefulness was now inches away from yours. You smiled, pecking his lips before scrambling up from the blanket you laid on the grass. Jisung’s eyes grew wide as he followed your position. It took him a solid 1 minute to get up and chase after you, who was now meters away from your last location. It only took Jisung a short span of time before grasping your arm, both of you stumbling down the grass.

You chest pressed on Jisung’s, the two of you heaving in deep breaths before breaking into a fit of laughter. Jisung stopped first, his dark orbs gazing into yours with so much love and respect. Your high went down as a cheeky smile grew from his face, filling the space between your lips.  
“I love you, Mira. You’re mine and mine only.” his gaze greedily at you. As if telling he’s not gonna leave you alone, forever. You brushed it off, thinking that Jisung really loves you so much and those words aren’t what you think he meant.

“I love you too, Ji.”

-

Jisung held his breath in admiring silence when you stepped out of your apartment. You twirled around in front of your boyfriend, trailing your eyes from his leather boots, black fitted jeans, and his white hoodie topped with your favorite leather jacket. “So? How do I look, babe?” you approached him, running your hand through his messy hair while his hand slowly crept behind you, pulling you much more closer.

The look on his face made you mentally high five yourself for wearing that slutty dress your best friend gave you. It was just a simple fitted dress with long sleeves, but it hugged your perfectly shaped body in the right areas, making you look like a million dollar girl. You let your hair fall to your sides, occasionally brushing it up while you bit your lip. Finishing off the look with a natural looking make-up.

“Damn, maybe we should not go to the party and just have our OWN party here.” you mewled as Jisung sucked the familiar spot on your neck, ah the mark was just fading, you thought. “J-Ji~ stop. We have to go to that party.” he pulled away from you, holding onto your arms as you momentarily lost your balance. You look up to him, thinking how could this man do these kinds of stuff to you. You never really liked him at all. He was just a random dude who came up to you and asked for your number. Your friends teased you, calling him lover boy as he persisted on courting you. Even though you rejected him for God knows how many times.

But the eager look on his face, how he effortlessly made your shitty day into one hell of a ride made you fall in love with him. Jisung was always there, when you got locked at of your apartment he saved you, kicking out his fratmate from their room. You were anxious the whole time, but Jisung made sure to give you space so that you weren't uncomfortable. He even slept in the living room, even though you insisted on sleeping there instead.

“Mira?” your head spun to the mention of your name. You saw a tall figure squeezing through the crowds of people grinding at each other. You made out his face with the help of the dim disco lights, emanating around the living room. “Eric! Dude! Long time no see!” you threw your hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. Upon pulling away from him you notice the sudden glow on his face, telling you he was glad to see you. “Yeah man, I miss having classes with you.” you were glad he was happy to see you. You both survived Chemistry class thanks to each other. Sadly, that was your first and only class together but it felt like you’ve been friends with Eric for a long time.

“How are you? Sarah told me you have a boyfriend?” a sudden heat coming from your face made you punch his arm lightly. “Yeah, Jisung. He’s here with me.” your conversation grew deeper as he led you towards the sofa, plopping beside you as he hands you a drink. You were so immersed with your talk with Eric, that you didn’t notice Jisung watching your from a distance, his shrewd gaze fixed upon your laughing face.

On the way home, Jisung suddenly tightens his fingers on your intertwined hands making you gaze up to him as you walk through the empty streets. “What’s wrong, Ji?” he hummed in response. You knew something was wrong. Jisung is a very energetic guy, even if he’s exhausted, he would jump around the room just to make people laugh and give them enough energy for the rest of the day. He was your happy pill. You halted. Pulling Jisung back, facing you. His eyebrows knitted as you held his face with your free hand. “Ji, tell me.” a vast sweet silence crept through the trees as you waited for his response.

Jisung sighed in defeat. “I’m just jealous of that Eric guy.” you almost broke into a big smile upon seeing his usual pout whenever he’s jealous. You pulled him into a hug, drawing circles on his back to reassure him. “Ji, I told you. He’s just a friend.” Jisung pulled away from your embrace, giving you a quick kiss on your lips. You swore you saw a flame of greed inside his eyes when he said the words. “You’re mine and mine only, Mira. Remember that.”

-

“ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!” your loud cheers echoed around your living room. Sticking out your tongue at Jisung, you scurried away towards your room, grabbing your coat. But before you could stick your foot out the door frame, Jisung held your arm. Placing the card on your palm, closing it tightly with his hand. “You buy, I’ll pay.” you huffed out air as Jisung wraps a scarf around your neck, kissing you on the forehead before you run off to the pizza shop across the street.

“One large ham & cheese pizza please! And 4 colas!” the cashier bowed at you before and after handing back Jisung’s card. You trailed towards the waiting area, tapping on your thighs impatiently.

Today was supposed to be your 4th month as a couple but since both of you are lazy and don’t want to go somewhere fancy. You both decided to just stay at your apartment and order some food while you watch a scary movie. You almost scoffed when you remember how you fought with Jisung earlier on what to buy for dinner, and another fight came up when you were deciding who would pay. The sound of glass shattering on the floor pulled you back from your senses. An unpleasant and heavy sensation sat on your heart as you followed the crew who was cleaning up after the mess. What is this weird feeling? You brushed it off and stood up when one of the crew shouted your order.

Patting off the snow on your hair and shoulders, you gingerly encoded the password. The beep was heard and you pushed the door open. Using your toes to remove your shoes as you shout, “Ji, I’m here!”

You stood there stoned. Jisung’s back was facing you, your eyes danced around his shadowy figure. Liquid dropped from his hands on to the already wet floor. The sun shined through the windows, your heart pounded on your throat.

On your living room floor, you recognize a familiar figure ‘Eric?’ you mouthed, wondering how the man got there. His eyes dilated open as he bathed on his own blood. A knife was embedded on his heart. You saw how Jisung picked up Eric’s phone, crushing it with his barefoot. Flinching on the sudden sound. Jisung bends down and pulls the knife out of Eric’s now cut open chest. Squirting blood all over the living room and all over himself.

Not managing to compose yourself anymore, you drop the contents you were carrying. Earning a loud thud as the soda cans rolled towards Jisung. He spun around, his usual sweet smile didn’t match all the blood on his face and hands. Jisung slowly drew near your position. His eyes never leaving yours as he drops the knife on the floor.

You body was stiff and stunned. You couldn’t move. No words came out of your agape mouth. You wanted to run, to shout for help, to throw the soda cans at him while your scramble out the door. But you didn’t, why didn’t you?

Jisung stopped in front of you. His bloody face, literally inches away from you. You saw how his smile turned into a dark twisted one when the remaining sunlight seeped through the windows. Those eyes that you loved the most were now filled with possessiveness, greed and love. Those words aren’t even supposed to go with each other.

His hand slowly cups your cheek, smearing blood all over you. Your lips trembled in fear as his lips drew near yours. Your heart fluttered with a vague terror. He kisses you roughly, like an animal. Your head spins as you tasted blood inside your mouth. A few tears came to soften your seared vision as his eyes gazed at yours intensely. Chilling words fell out of his mouth, making you shudder in fear.

“I told you, Mira. You. Are. Mine.”


End file.
